


Bad little Girl

by GentleLOVER (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Luthor, F/F, G!P Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Master/Pet, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sub Lena Luthor, Top Kara, Vibrator, public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GentleLOVER
Summary: "That's right, baby girl. You are going to pay."Kara’s voice slithered low, breath hot against Lena’s ear





	Bad little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl.

"That's right, baby girl. You are going to pay."  
  
Kara’s voice slithered low, breath hot against Lena’s ear. That voice she loved so much, the one that could drive her to levels of pleasure she'd never felt before, sent a shot of fear down her spine. And that shot made her instantly wet. Wet, but still afraid.  
  
"Did you think you could play, tease me, without punishment? You'll learn."  
  
The blonde’s voice continued, striking nerves and causing Lena’s breathe to hitch. Her hands balled against the need to move away, her nipples pulled hard and taut at the promise.  
  
They were in the back of a cab, going somewhere that Kara wouldn't say. She leaned against Lena and whispered while trailing her hands up her legs, across her breasts. Kara brought it to her face, briefly cupping her cheek and turning her head for a kiss before bringing her fingertips to her eyes and lightly dragging them downward, forcing her eyes to close. Once closed, the blonde fastened a blindfold around her head.  
  
"Keep quiet, or it will be worse for you. Give me your hands."  
  
Lena offered her hands and felt silken rope wrap quickly around them, making them useless. She felt Kara test the hold and make an almost soundless grunt of approval.   
  
"You will do everything I tell you to, without question. Understand?"  
  
She nodded, still submitting to Kara’s earlier order to be quiet. She felt the blonde rustle around next to her before bringing something to her lips. Round, rubber.  
  
"Open."   
  
Kara positioned the ball gag in Lena’s parted mouth and fastened it. Tied up, gagged & blindfolded, her panties had no chance against the involuntary flood that was pouring out of her.   
  
"One more thing."  
  
More rustling and then she felt the familiar touch at the front of her neck. Instinctively Lena bowed her head, allowing Kara to fasten the collar easily. Another click and she felt the weight of the leash pull it slightly down, laying for the moment on her chest and shoulder.  
  
"That's my good girl. Let's see how good you'll be tonight. And you better be good, considering how bad you've been this week."  
  
Lena felt the cab slow to a stop, and Kara opened the door. Gently the blonde guided her legs through the opening and helped her to stand. She waited for a moment while Kara paid, and then felt her tug on the leash and grip her elbow, propelling her forward. She could hear deep beats, music that wasn't loud but could be felt. A slight breeze danced across her skin and she wondered if anyone could see her like this. Lena felt her cheeks turn hot at the thought. Was there someone right now taking pictures of her? She struggled to focus on her footsteps, trusting Kara to not let her fall but not wanting to trip and look clumsy. After a minute of walking slowly forward, she heard the blonde knock on the door.  
  
The music swelled as the door opened, and a man's voice chuckled. "I see you have the password. Please, come in."  
  
Kara pushed her pet forward again, careful to tell her when to step over the threshold. Once inside, Lena heard the door close behind her and the temperature warm up. When the door was shut, Kara bent over and undid the straps to her high heeled sandals. "Step out". The brunette removed her feet from the shoes, losing 3-4 inches of height as she did so.   
  
"I'm going to untie your hands. Don't move." Kara untied the ropes at Lena’s wrists and pushed her hands down to her sides. She moved around to her pet’s back and felt the zipper of her dress part slowly, exposing the fact that she wore nothing underneath. The dress slid down her arms, pooling at Lena’s feet.

"Present", Kara ordered. Nervously Lena raised her arms and placed her hands on the back of her neck. This position straightened her posture, bringing her breasts front and center. Kara came back around front and admired her beauty. There Lena stood, naked except for a collar, blindfold and gag. The gag was making her drool, long lines of wetness trailing down from her chin to those tits Kara loved so much. The blonde grinned and pinched one hard nipple, eliciting an involuntary squeal from behind the gag. Kara could see how red her pet’s face was and knew she would be soaked. Briefly the blonde reached down to explore Lena’s folds and came away with her fingers dripping.   
  
"Oh, I am going to enjoy tonight. Come." Kara took the leash and led her down a hallway to a small room. In that room, she had her pet sit on a table and retied her hands so they were attached to her wide spread thighs. Kara then anchored those ties to the table, and leaned a cushion behind Lena’s back. Once done, the brunette was leaning slightly back, legs spread wide. Lena was exposed, unable to move and at Kara’s mercy.   
  
Kara moved close, touching and tweaking, enjoying her helplessness. After a moment, Lena felt the bite of the clamps on her nipples. The slight pain only amplified her arousal, making her moan. Kara’s hands continued their play, moving lower, testing her wetness. She felt cool metal press against her ache, then pull back. It came again, resting against her ass, and she knew Kara was going to fill her there. The plug, wet with her own juices, pushed against her tightness unrelentingly. Lena breathed out to relax and felt it enter her, leaving her filled. Mouth, ass & nipples sensitized, restrained, her pussy throbbed with need.   
  
Kara watched her squirm and leaned forward again, sliding the egg shaped vibrator deep in her pussy. Lena moaned again, clamping down, completely full. She felt her mind start to slip, unable to focus on anything but the need in her core.   
  
"Remember when you played without permission? All those times you came and then teased me with how I couldn't stop you? Well, tonight is your payback. You are the entertainment at this party. You are going to be the game. I'm going to pass this remote around, and everyone here will be able to control it. The object is to see how close they can get you to orgasm without taking you over. Everyone is going to watch you squirm and beg. And it's going to be a long game. Oh, and I have a Hitachi here. We'll be using that too."  
  
"UGNNGNGNGHHHH!" Noises came from behind the gag, noises that sounded like "No" and "Please".   
  
Kara laughed. "Yup, you are in for it. I hope you enjoyed those times on your own, because you aren't cumming tonight." With that, Lena felt the pulse of the egg inside her switch on, and her hips rocked. "And if you are good, really good, and show me how sorry you are you didn't listen, maybe I'll let you cum tomorrow. But if you aren't, and you cum again without my permission, we'll be here again next week. Let's see if you really want to be my good girl."  
  
"Noooooooo" was the muffled response. "I'll gooood, I pwwammssee, pwlse!!"   
  
The vibrator kicked up a notch in response, finding a pulse that forced the rest of Lena’s conscious mind out the window. Nothing existed anymore except the fire inside. Each vibration and move set off one of the toys on her or in her, forcing her to buck as much as she could while restrained.   
  
Kara flung the door open and yelled "Party's on! If you make her cum, you lose!" What felt like a hundred people swelled into the room, witness Lena’s pleasure-torture. The vibrator changed pace often, keeping her close but off balance. The hitachi came on, pressed so lightly against her clit Lena felt like she'd explode... but as soon as she got close it would go away, leaving her to whimper in frustration. Time lost all meaning; it seemed like it went on for hours. Lena’s whole body was on edge, shaking, sweat poured off of her, caveman like noises emanated from her in a concerto of need.   
  
"Are you sorry now? Are you going to listen?" Kara’s words trickled up through the haze of desperation.  
  
"Yussss!!" The strangled yes was accompanied by a vigorous head nod.  
  
"Who owns this pussy?"  
  
"Yoouuuuuuuu!!"  
  
"And it cums when I say, right?!"  
  
"YUSSS! Youuuu! Only youuuuu!!"   
  
The vibrations never stopped. The remote continued to get passed around while Kara spoke to her. The hitachi was used off an on. Random tugs on the chain kept her nipples hard and aware. Kara knew this but wanted to make sure Lena learned her lesson.  
  
"You are going to be a good girl now, aren't you? Do whatever Daddy says?"  
  
"Yussss, pleassee!"  
  
"Ok. I'm going to untie you. And you are going to show me how grateful you are to have me own your pussy. Understand? No more cumming unless I say. Got it?"  
  
"Yess, oh god, yess, please!"   
  
With that, Kara untied Lena’s hands and legs and removed the now drenched gag from between her lips. Carefully she maneuvered her pet weak body to the floor on her knees, leaving the plug and the remote in place.  
  
"Show me."  
  
Lena took a deep breath and lunged for Kara’s cock like a starving woman. She licked and sucked and deep throated, all while looking at Kara in the eye to show her how grateful she was. She didn't care that a roomful of people were watching, didn't care that she was covered in sweat and drool and juice that had dripped down her thighs; she only knew her only purpose right now was to please Kara.  
  
"Oh, that's a good girl. That's how you do it. Yes, right there". Kara’s hands cupped Lena’s head and pushed her onto her, reaching her pet’s throat with the length of her hardness.   
  
"Right there. Keep sucking. Oh, yeah, it's coming. You want my load, princess? Want a hot thick mouthful of my love?" Lena tried to say yes but could only manage a "hmmpf" around the cock that was stretching her lips around it.  
  
"UGGGGHHHH!!" Kara exploded in her mouth, filling it with her seed. Lena swallowed it all eagerly and licked her clean, grateful to be Karas. She still ached and throbbed and needed to cum so badly, but as the blonde had demonstrated, her release was her to grant.  
  
Lena’s looked up and smiled at the look on Kara’s face.  
  
"That's my good girl. I think you learned your lesson. Let's clean you up and go home. Tomorrow may be a good day for you."


End file.
